


Birds of prey

by Svikamylla



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hatari (Band)
Genre: Blood, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, Illustrated, Mafia AU, Other, Torture, Violence, hatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svikamylla/pseuds/Svikamylla
Summary: Ástrós and Solbjört were well known in the organized crime world. The queens of downtown. But what happens when one of the biggest mafia families places a bounty on their heads? (with an illustration)





	Birds of prey

Ástrós and Solbjört were well known in the organized crime world. The queens of downtown. No-mercy assassinations were their specialty and they never hesitated in killing misogynistic men. Most people looked down on them because they were both women. The stereotype of women being weak and emotional still stood strong. This wasn’t very accepted in the underground world, so they often got underestimated. That was the hugest mistake that those people made.

They had gotten information from one of their colleagues that one of the gang leaders was after their heads. The two knew they had always been walking targets, but this time the issue was more consequential. The leader that was after them was Matthías Haradlsson along with his cousin, Klemens Hannigan. They ran one of the biggest murder and drug cartels in the country. This was a tremendous deal.

To solve this matter they were equipped to take down the Hatari organization. To most, it would appear like an insurmountable feat. But they knew that they could, they just needed to get data where the two mob leaders were camping out.

And that information just happened to be sitting tied to a chair in their warehouse. Einar Stefánsson. The gimp bodyguard of Matthías and Klemens. He was their prized gem. The man was known for having the coldest stare and his skill in getting rid of people. The personalities he went after were never found. It’s like he wiped them off of the face of the earth. In that sense, Ástrós and Solbjört did respect him. He was an expert at his job but alas, he stood in the way of absolute power.

He had been drugged and was still knocked out by the time Ástrós and Solbjört arrived. Ástrós wasn’t known for her patience so she decided that a slap ought to wake their victim up. The sharp sound of the hit bounced off of the warehouse walls.

Dark eyes looked up at her. She would lie if she said she wasn’t intimidated, but the man's predicament did calm her a bit. There was no way he was getting out of the metal chains holding him down.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183784136@N03/48764503722/in/dateposted-public/)

“Wakey wakey sweetheart” Solbjört chirped merrily. She was the good cop in this situation. 

Einar shot her a dirty glance. He was scanning the room looking for a way to escape. Another slap from Ástrós snapped his attention back to her. 

“Now you’re going to tell us where those two bosses of yours are and we’ll let you go just fine.” That was a blatant lie but it’s the thought that counts.

Ástrós was answered back with Einar shaking his head. The woman looked down at him in disgust. He was underestimating them as most men usually did. Well, they’ll just have to show him what an immense mistake he’s making. 

Solbjört was already standing with a pocket knife drawn out. She handed it to her colleague. Ástrós thanked her as she gracefully took the weapon. As soon as it was placed in her hand she brought it to Einar’s throat.

To her surprise, the man didn’t even flinch. He just watched her in complete silence with the same cold and vacant gaze. Even when she pushed the cold blade against the soft flesh of his neck he did not react. This ended up just making her more pissed. She drew the blade back.

“Wanna play the quiet game? Be my guest.” She spat at the man before her.

Looking down at the weapon in her hand she paused for a bit. Watching Einar with a stare rivaling it in coldness. She plunged the blade into Einar’s right hand that was strapped to the chair. His eyes closed for a moment as he took in a sharp breath. But just as quickly as the knife went in Einar was staring back with a hollow gaze. 

This baffled both of the women. What had this man gone through that this wasn’t affecting him? No matter, they could break him, they knew it. Solbjört placed both of her hands on the sides of Einar's face. They were now gazing into each other's eyes. 

“Just tell us where they are and this won’t have to get more painful than it already is. We don’t want to hurt you more than we have to.” Once again a lie.

Einar was as responsive as a brick wall. The only thing that changed was his expression slightly softening. This wasn’t what the two assassins were aiming for. Ástrós snuck a hand into her pocket pulling out a simple looking glass bottle. It was filled with sulfuric acid, quite a simple form of torture but it usually got the job done. The longer-haired woman opened the bottle and without any warning spilled a quarter of it on to the blade still situated in Einar’s hand. 

This time the man did flinch back letting out a mean hiss in surprise. He had been too preoccupied with Solbjört to notice her colleague getting the bottle out. The burning feeling spread through his whole hand. It felt like it was being eaten alive by thousands of ferocious piranhas. The pain just continued to deepen as the acid sat in the wound. Heat rose as the liquid bubbled slightly. He was now breathing more heavily, sweat prickling at his forehead. 

Solbjört pulled the blade out from the man's hand and slowly dragged it along his forearm. The acid still covering the blade dug through the skin as the incision was made. It was burning away at the flesh and left Einar breathing laboriously as he looked at his arm. He wanted his arm to just fall off at this point. He saw the skin melting and dripping down his arm. The liquid burned hot, like boiling water. Einar tried to move away, but the chains kept him in place.

After four more slices and most of the bottle being poured over the wounds the two women ceased. Not a single word had escaped the man during his agony. He was as silent as the rumors said. This was going to make their job harder but they weren’t complaining. They had all the time in the world.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Solbjört questioned.

The man gave no reply as he looked down to the ground. Ástrós struck him yet again.

“Look at us when we’re speaking to you” she snarled out.

And so Einar did. This time surprisingly the stare wasn’t void of all emotion. The stare held a putrid hatred. Something burned behind those eyes. Be it a passionate flame of prejudice or an inferno of fear. Ástrós wasn’t sure but she wasn’t going to waste time finding out. Balling her fists up she reeled her arm back and stuck Einar right in his temple. He lost consciousness for a few moments an overwhelming pressure building in his head. The buzzing was deafening. When did that woman have time to put on brass knuckles? The sharp feeling of the strike stayed very prominent at the side of Einar’s head. His eyes tried to focus as he blinked rapidly.

“He isn’t giving in as easily as we thought.” Solbjört sounded disappointed. 

“I guess we’ll have to pull out the big guns.”

One of the big guns was a handheld propane torch. Solbjört was getting tired of Einar’s half-assed attempts at responses and wanted to elicit true screams of pure anguish from the man. Her grin spread wide as she turned the burner on. Einar's eyes widened in terror as he slowly shook his head. 

A broken scream-like sound whipped through the empty warehouse as the flame was brought to Einars already abused hand. The flames added with the acid made everything nearly impossible to bear. The taste of bile sat at the back of his throat. Einar's arm was slowly being eaten away by the flame as it charred the flesh brutally. Einar felt every single cell get singed off and it was excruciating. 

“Just give us the location you brute” Solbjört didn’t sound as kind anymore.

Einar whipped his head up and pierced her with his frightened gaze. Her grip slipped up and she nearly dropped the canister of propane on the ground. Taking a step away she never stopped keeping eye contact with Einar who was yet to speak a word. His fear made her angry. What right did a killer like him have to be scared? This is what he deserved. She was serving poetic justice. 

In the heat of the moment, she lifted her heeled boot and directly stomped on to Einars crotch. This caused him to try and curl into himself. Breath having escaped his lungs from the sudden strike. 

“Now you won’t be able to have kids who are as cowardly as you. All of this could have been avoided if you would have just been cooperative from the start. But you are stubborn. That’s why you’re getting exactly what you deserve.” Solbjört's harsh tone surprised even herself.

“Well said Solbjört ” Ástrós commented walking in from the back room.

“While you and lover boy were having your fun here I pulled out the big guns.”

Solbjört looked down and indeed the longer-haired woman was dragging a sledgehammer across the floor.

“Let’s see how loud you’ll talk when you’re crippled” Ástrós commented as she got into the correct stance.

She positioned one of her heeled legs on top of Einar's armrests digging into the battered flesh. Einar winced as he realized what was to come. He started mouthing something as he violently shook his head. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

“Can’t hear you, lover boy, speak up!” Ástrós yelled as she swung the sledgehammer right into Einars kneecap. It shattered to pieces as Einar wailed out in pain. It shot like electricity through his whole body. The pain was sharp at first but settled into a numb throb. He couldn't feel anything below his thigh. He heaved out in despair as tears rolled down his face. 

He was now sobbing violently not even noticing that the woman above him was getting ready to strike again. The second smash came as a surprise and nearly knocked Einar unconscious with the sudden implosion of his second kneecap. His whole body went numb from the pain. He felt like static was now coursing through his veins prodding at the walls of his body. His vision darkened at the edges as he tried to blink his tears away. Einar wanted to vomit as the throb spread through his whole body. He heaved a few times but thankfully nothing came out. The man was now successfully crippled. 

Yet he didn’t answer the same question he had been asked since the beginning.

“Why won’t you fucking talk?!” Solbjört was now rightfully pissed off. 

She kicked Einar violently in the side causing the chair to topple over. The harsh clack of the heavy object hitting the ground echoed loudly. 

“What are you, fucking mute?” Ástrós hissed out dropping the sledgehammer.

The man nodding stopped both of the women in their tracks.

“Wait a minute, are you actually mute?” Solbjört sounded uncertain, disturbed nearly.

Einar nodded again.

The two women realized that for the last three hours they had been torturing a mute man. Trying to make him speak. They put him through all that torment for nothing. They would feel sorry for the now sobbing mess of a human laying on the floor before them, but he warranted no mercy. If they couldn’t get an answer from him, they would get it from someone else.

“Well, at least we had fun” Solbjört chuckled.

“Yeah, we did” Ástrós smiled back.

A loud gunshot pierced through the silence of the surrounding area.


End file.
